DlC03Cog.txt
DLC03Acadia_Conv_ChaseCog |scene= |srow=2 |topic=01005417 |before= |response=Need something? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |topic=01026066 |before=Chase: I spoke with Dejen. You were outside the perimeter again, Cog. |response=Perimeter? You mean the wall of junk? Come on, Chase... |after=Chase: You know the rules, Cog. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=01026064 |before=Chase: You know the rules, Cog. |response=What can I say? Sometimes I'm forgetful. You know how it is. |after=Chase: Cog, I'm serious. Don't endanger others just because you don't like the rules. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01026061 |before=Chase: How is Jule today? |response=...the Hell you askin' me for? |after=Chase: You have been spending a significant amount of time with her lately. I assumed you were close. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0102605F |before=Chase: You have been spending a significant amount of time with her lately. I assumed you were close. |response=Well, don't assume. You know what they say... |after=Chase: No, I'm afraid not. |abxy=A1a}} DLC03Acadia_Conv_CogJule |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0102605D |before=Chase: No, I'm afraid not. |response=Of course you don't. Just... never mind. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0102605C |before= |response=How you holdin' up, kiddo? |after=Jule: You mean aside from feeling like my head is filled with shards of broken glass? |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=5 |topic=0102605A |before=Jule: You mean aside from feeling like my head is filled with shards of broken glass? |response=Sorry I can't do anything more for you. |after=Jule: At least you're acting concerned. More than I can say for anyone else. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01026058 |trow=4 |before= |response=Okay, here's what I'm thinking: later on tonight, we go streaking through town, freak out the locals. Sound good? |after=Jule: Oh, fuck off Cog. You know I'm not doin' that. |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=All right, Jule. Drinking contest, you and me. Right now. Let's go. |after=Jule: Oh, fuck off Cog. You know I'm not doin' that. |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=Later on today, you wanna see if Faraday's up for switching our brains? I could be you, you could be me... It'd be fun. |after=Jule: Oh, fuck off Cog. You know I'm not doin' that. |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=Hey, you wanna hide all the bullets from Chase's guns? The look on her face would be priceless. |after=Jule: Oh, fuck off Cog. You know I'm not doin' that. |abxy=A4a}} DLC03AcadiaDialogue |scene= |srow=18 |topic=01026056 |before=Jule: Oh, fuck off Cog. You know I'm not doin' that. |response=Yeah, I figured. Just throwin' it out there. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01027076 |trow=8 |before=Player Default: Hey, Kasumi said she needed the key to the storage room downstairs. Can I borrow it? |response=''{player says Kasumi needs the key to the storage room. you're convinced he's being honest / Tired}'' Well, yeah, I guess. I mean, you could, but I lost it. Should never have agreed to help Faraday move all that equipment in the observatory. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' Like there could be anything I'm carrying that's going to damage DiMA's computers. *sigh* |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=I was shoving things around in that upper floor that circles the wall of the telescope room, if that helps. |after= |abxy=Y1c}} |before=Player Default: Hey, Kasumi said she needed the key to the storage room downstairs. Can I borrow it? |response=''{firm "no". player says Kasumi needs the key to the storage room. you're not convinced he's being honest / Irritated}'' What? No. She doesn't have any business there, and neither do you. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before=Player Default: Hey, Kasumi said she needed the key to the storage room downstairs. Can I borrow it? |response=God, no. Have you looked around this place? Death by boredom is a legitimate concern. |after= |abxy=Y3a}} |before= |response=So come on - you want to do a little trading? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y3b}} |before=Player Default: Hey, Kasumi said she needed the key to the storage room downstairs. Can I borrow it? |response=Me? Ha. No story here. Not one that matters, anyway. Like I said, it's not worth holding on to. |after= |abxy=Y4a}} |before= |response=Nice of you to ask, though. |after= |abxy=Y4b}} |topic=01027075 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=You know where to find me... |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=Ah, some other time, then. |after= |abxy=X2a}} |topic=01027074 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=You never know... I might actually have somethin' useful. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=Now we're talkin'. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=Let's do some business. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=The best Acadia has to offer, comin' right up. |after= |abxy=A4a}} |topic=01027073 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Suit yourself. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Okay then. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Probably don't have anything you'd want anyway. |after= |abxy=B3a}} |scene= |srow=15 |topic=01005417 |before= |response=Sounds like you got the all-clear. So what's your story? |after=Player Default: I came here looking for Kasumi. |abxy=A}} |topic=0102707B |before=Cog: Anyway, lately I've taken to amusing myself with trading. Don't have much to work with, but I'm always happy to make a good deal. |response=Let me know if you need something. I probably won't have it, but let me know anyway. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100AF96 |before=Player Default: That so? Most of the chumps here act like I'm out of my gourd. Good to know someone else sees it my way. |response=Anyway, lately I've taken to amusing myself with trading. Don't have much to work with, but I'm always happy to make a good deal. |after=Cog: Let me know if you need something. I probably won't have it, but let me know anyway. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=010071FB |trow=2 |before=Cog: That Kasumi's a good enough kid, I suppose. Little confused, maybe. But then, aren't we all? |response=Not that anyone's asking, but I'll tell you - it all gets easier to deal with when you realize none of it matters. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=What you are, where you came from... Let go of all that, and life gets simple. |after=Player Default: Yeah, I hear you. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=010071FA |before=Player Default: Yeah, I hear you. |response=That so? Most of the chumps here act like I'm out of my gourd. Good to know someone else sees it my way. |after=Cog: Anyway, lately I've taken to amusing myself with trading. Don't have much to work with, but I'm always happy to make a good deal. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=010071F9 |before=Player Default: That sounds pretty bleak to me. |response=It's all in how you look at it. |after=Cog: Anyway, lately I've taken to amusing myself with trading. Don't have much to work with, but I'm always happy to make a good deal. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=010071F8 |before=Player Default: You must be the life of the party around here. |response=Hey, if we had parties, I damn well would be. |after=Cog: Anyway, lately I've taken to amusing myself with trading. Don't have much to work with, but I'm always happy to make a good deal. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=010071F7 |before=Player Default: Is there anything you care about? |response=I mean, staying alive is preferable to... not. Beyond that, what's the point of caring? |after=Cog: Anyway, lately I've taken to amusing myself with trading. Don't have much to work with, but I'm always happy to make a good deal. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=01006123 |before=Player Default: Aww, isn't that sweet of you. |response=That Kasumi's a good enough kid, I suppose. Little confused, maybe. But then, aren't we all? |after=Cog: Not that anyone's asking, but I'll tell you - it all gets easier to deal with when you realize none of it matters. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01005415 |before=Player Default: I came here looking for Kasumi. |response=''{good natured, but poking fun.}'' Aww, isn't that sweet of you. |after=Cog: That Kasumi's a good enough kid, I suppose. Little confused, maybe. But then, aren't we all? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01005414 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Not really any of your business, is it? |response=''{amused}'' Sure, sure. None of my business. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=Seems odd, is all. This Kasumi girl shows up, convinced she's a synth, then not long after... here you are, looking around. |after=Cog: That Kasumi's a good enough kid, I suppose. Little confused, maybe. But then, aren't we all? |abxy=B1b}} |topic=01005413 |before=Player Default: I'm just taking a look around. |response=Sure you are. Just of your own accord, no particular reason... Nothing to do with that Kasumi girl, right? |after=Cog: That Kasumi's a good enough kid, I suppose. Little confused, maybe. But then, aren't we all? |abxy=X1a}} |topic=01005412 |before=Player Default: Why do you care? |response=I suppose I don't, really. Just not too many visitors lately... that new girl, and now you. |after=Cog: That Kasumi's a good enough kid, I suppose. Little confused, maybe. But then, aren't we all? |abxy=Y1a}} |scene=- |srow=20 |topic=01005417 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{wryly amused}'' Nope, not me, pal. You want to be talking to DiMA. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{wryly amused}'' Nope, not me, lady. You want to be talking to DiMA. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{wryly amused}'' I think you've got more important things to be doing right now, don't you? |after= |abxy=A}} |topic=010482B3 |trow=2 |before= |response=I cannot wait to kill you! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You are so gonna die! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0104602B |before= |response=Hunh. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0104602A |trow=3 |before= |response=Oww. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Shit. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Urg. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=01037D05 |trow=3 |before= |response=Uh-oh, did I lose ya? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=We are still talking, right? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Did the conversation end, and nobody told me? |after= |abxy=}} |topic=01005416 |trow=8 |before= |response=''{sarcastic}'' If anyone on this island was going to die in a fireball, I'm glad it was the Children of Atom. Couldn't have happened to a nicer bunch. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Best way to keep safe is not go anywhere, or do anything. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hey there. Staying sane? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Don't ask me for anything. I just live here. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Looks like the fog hasn't killed ya yet! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Another day in paradise, huh? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hard to believe, isn't it? No one on the island threatenin' to kill everyone else... well, I mean the Trappers don't count. Still, though. It's nice. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I may not have agreed with all of DiMA's ideas, but damned if he wasn't committed to them. |after= |abxy=}} DLC03AcadiaM04 |scene= |srow=4 |topic=0104B96D |before= |response=We're gonna go have a little chat with Jule, and if I know her, she's hiding out... |after=Cog: Hey there, kiddo. Need to you tell our friend here what you told me. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104B96C |before=Cog: We're gonna go have a little chat with Jule, and if I know her, she's hiding out... |response=''{Concerned}'' Hey there, kiddo. Need to you tell our friend here what you told me. |after=Jule: What the fuck, Cog? That was between us! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104B96A |trow=2 |before=Jule: What the fuck, Cog? That was between us! |response=Skip it, okay? She's here to help. Promise. |after=Jule: Fine. I don't see the point... |abxy=A1a}} |before=Jule: What the fuck, Cog? That was between us! |response=Skip it, okay? He's here to help. Promise. |after=Jule: Fine. I don't see the point... |abxy=A2a}} |scene= |srow=10 |topic=0104B96E |before= |response=So.... You see why I wanted you to know about this, right? |after=Cog: That boat Faraday wanted you to find. It's connected, right? Gotta be. |abxy=A}} |topic=0104BA2E |before=DLC03MaleCog: So.... You see why I wanted you to know about this, right? |response=That boat Faraday wanted you to find. It's connected, right? Gotta be. |after=Cog: Please tell me you're gonna go check it out. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104BA2D |before=Cog: That boat Faraday wanted you to find. It's connected, right? Gotta be. |response=Please tell me you're gonna go check it out. |after=Player Default: I'll make sure I take a thorough look. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104BA2C |before=Player Default: I'll make sure I take a thorough look. |response=Thanks, I mean it. Just... If anything turns up, you come tell me. Not Jule. Okay? You and I can sort this out. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104BA2B |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Look, this is ridiculous. I've got better things to do. |response=Maybe you do, but Jule could really use some help. Just... while you're out there tooling around, just think about it. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=And look, if you do learn anything, you come to me, okay? Don't talk to Jule, not until you and I have a chance to talk. |after= |abxy=B1b}} |topic=0104BA2A |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I don't know, Cog. This all seems pretty unrelated. |response=Okay, fine. Maybe it is. But if there's a chance this could help Jule... Just give it a look, okay? |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=And let's say you do find something. You come back to me, and we talk it over. Stays between us for now, you got it? |after= |abxy=X1b}} |topic=0104BA29 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Since when do you care about any of this? |response=Jule's a good kid. She had some messed up stuff happen to her... and if there's a way to sort it out then she deserves it. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=Come on, don't make me get all sentimental about it. Are you going to look into it? |after=Player Default: I'll make sure I take a thorough look. |abxy=Y1b}} |scene= |srow=13 |topic=0104B96E |before= |response=You found something, didn't you. |after=Cog: All right, spill it. What's going on? |abxy=A}} |topic=0104D18F |before=Player Default: Fine, here you go. |response=Thank you. I won't say anything, you don't say anything, and we can all just go on pretending that everything is fine. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104D18E |before=Player Default: Sorry, Cog. I can't do that. |response=Shit. This is not what I wanted.... Okay, fine. Tell her, see what happens. Live with that guilt. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0104D18D |before=Player Default: Jule deserves to know the truth. |response=Oh, bullshit. She deserves a chance to be happy, and this will do the exact opposite. Come on, hand it over and let's forget this happened. |after=Player Default: Fine, here you go. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0104D18C |trow=3 |before=Player Default: You want to just keep this a secret? |response=Of course I do - no one benefits if this comes out. Is it screwed up? Yes, absolutely. It's nuts that they'd do this to one of us. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=But the damage is already done. Tell Jule, and not only will it crush her, it could ruin this whole little fake utopia everyone has going. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=Screw it. We pretend this didn't happen. Are you with me? |after=Player Default: Fine, here you go. |abxy=Y1c}} |topic=0104D13F |before=Player Default: What? The hell are you talking about? |response=All right, look. This is a real shit-show, but telling Jule... It doesn't do her any good. Just hand over the note you found, and let's call this a day. |after=Player Default: Fine, here you go. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104BA56 |before=DLC03MaleCog: You found something, didn't you. |response=All right, spill it. What's going on? |after=Player Default: The mind wipe that went bad... Faraday did it with DiMA's blessing. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104BA55 |before=Player Default: The mind wipe that went bad... Faraday did it with DiMA's blessing. |response=What? The hell are you talking about? |after=Cog: All right, look. This is a real shit-show, but telling Jule... It doesn't do her any good. Just hand over the note you found, and let's call this a day. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104BA54 |before=Player Default: Jule used to be named Victoria. She was a totally different person... synth... |response=This doesn't make any sense.... |after=Cog: All right, look. This is a real shit-show, but telling Jule... It doesn't do her any good. Just hand over the note you found, and let's call this a day. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0104BA53 |before=Player Default: There was an accident. Emergency surgery was the only way to save her. |response=They did reconstruction surgery on her? Why? |after=Cog: All right, look. This is a real shit-show, but telling Jule... It doesn't do her any good. Just hand over the note you found, and let's call this a day. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0104BA52 |before=Player Default: What do we tell Jule about all this? |response=You've gotta tell me everything... |after=Player Default: The mind wipe that went bad... Faraday did it with DiMA's blessing. |abxy=Y1a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0104B96E |before= |response=Hey, you got a second? |after=Cog: Word is, you were asked to go check out some boat for Faraday. |abxy=A}} |topic=0104B970 |before=DLC03MaleCog: Hey, you got a second? |response=Word is, you were asked to go check out some boat for Faraday. |after=Cog: Storage drives or something, right? Okay, I need you to come with me for a minute. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104B96F |before=Cog: Word is, you were asked to go check out some boat for Faraday. |response=Storage drives or something, right? Okay, I need you to come with me for a minute. |after= |abxy=A1a}} Category:Far Harbor dialogue files